In the Name of Love and Hope
by Sailor Rayquaza
Summary: In which talent interferes with the search of royalty, - All Senshi, Shitennou


**In the name of Love and Hope:** _Sailor Moon x Danganronpa Crossover_

 _Where talent interferes with the search of royalty – All Senshi, Shitennou_

A interesting idea I've had for a while. It places all the Sailor Moon characters in a Danganronpa situation. Read end for author's notes.

* * *

Mizuno Ami stares at the letter, hands quivering, and re-reads the words over and over again. This isn't a surprise she tries to tell herself but yet she can't believe it.

She isn't outgoing or bubbly. She doesn't have any friends either. If it weren't for her grades, she'd barely be noticed at all. But her dream is what makes everything- it's what makes this letter a reality.

Reading about it in books is one thing and hearing it from word of mouth is another. Her learning was hands-on at the hospital where her mom works. She begged and pleaded with her to go-to escape the whispers in the halls of cram school and to give her something to look forward to after school ( _but it's to really distract her from the looks at school_ ).

And eventually, with all her experience and when there was a short-hand on doctors, the daughter of the famed Mizuno Saeko got her first patient- _operation_. From then on, she's been operating and her skills at the ripe age of 17 have given Ami a title in the world of talent.

The Super High School Level Surgeon.

* * *

The biggest of her dreams is what Aino Minako wants to achieve. She has a bunch of dreams and she _knows_ she can get somewhere with them, even into Hope's Peak Academy.

She's heard the gossip, she's heard the news. Anyone who gets into Hope's Peak is set for life.

So therefore, she tries her hardest to get into the field of stardom and living lush in the world of fame. She goes to any auditions in the area, she tries her hardest to make herself well-known online. The title of The Super High School Idol will be hers.

But with no luck, her presence in the world is shadowed by others in foreign countries attaining views in the millions and billions. In her despair, Minako turns to her hobby as a stress relief and gets a reputation in the Minato Ward for her competitiveness at competitions. She doesn't take it seriously and still tries to get an online presence for her dream to achieve fame. Her little dreams don't matter anymore.

That is, until she gets a letter in the mail congratulating her on her new title as The Super High School Level Volleyball Player.

* * *

Faregg Jun pushes his short blond hair back and adjusts his goggles for another flight. This will probably be his last flight before school starts in late August or early September. He isn't sure which-because in the end, all that matters is that he was accepted into Hope's Peak.

He would be getting away from his old school which was an upside. Everyone, _everyone_ there tormented him because of his half-Japanese status. It wasn't his fault he was half-Nepali and it also wasn't his fault for being so amazing at piloting airplanes. He thought it would all stop when everyone found out he was getting accepted into Hope's Peak, but strangely it got worse. Maybe because of mis-information that he got accepted into the Reserve Course but it still didn't matter.

Jun loved planes. He traveled back and forth in his youth from Japan to Nepal, taking in the beauty of being among the clouds. When money ran short and his family could not afford the trips (and when he wanted to see his cousins in Nepal just one more time because they _loved_ him, they _accepted him_ , _they were his friends_ unlike those bastards in Moto-Azabu-) he decided to get into get into the aviation field.

Sure, he _may_ have forged some papers here and there, but in the end here he was standing proud and tall as The Super High School Level Aviator.

* * *

Izono Izou stares at his scissors for the umpteenth time this afternoon.

 _Snip. Snip._

It practically calls to him. It begs him to cut.

But he will not chop off his beautiful long blond hair that he's kept well-kept and healthy since middle school.

He will not give into the desire to snip, chop, cut, slice and whatever else with the scissors on his own hair.

Instead he will use others as his playground, giving those luscious haircuts and styles that'll please them for life. Please them enough to come back to him to give their hair a trim when it gets too long. He's used so many others to release his urges that he gained him the attention of Hope's Peak. He should be happy. He should be _thrilled_. He wants fame. He wants beauty.

But all on The Super High School Level Hairstylist's mind is a new cutting ground.

* * *

If it wasn't for her crows, Hino Rei would have missed an amazing opportunity. She would have missed a perfect way to get away from her father forever.

Deimos calls her attention after she's thrown away a bunch of letters-mostly ads and unimportant mail. When she turns around, Phobos is flying towards her with an envelope in her mouth. It's crinkled and small and when she opens it, she immediately thanks the two birds.

Rei knows what Hope's Peak can do. She knows the reputation it holds.

Hope's Peak can get rid of her father.

Well, they can prevent him from arranging those stupid monthly meetings.

Once you go to Hope's Peak, you're guaranteed a life to whatever you want and you can become one of the most successful people in the world.

She'll do it. She'll uphold the title of The Super High School Level Archer to escape the clutches of politics.

* * *

He waits silently in the elevator with a boy slightly younger than him with short raven hair. He recognizes the Moto-Azabu blazer and smiles. He went there once.

But now he was at Hope's Peak.

Well, he'd be officially starting once the new school year began, but for now, he didn't have to go to Moto-Azabu anymore.

Sanjouin Masato reminisces about the 'good ol' days' aka skipping classes and causing trouble for classmates. He also ran an 'underground business' which involved reading the stars for others. At first, it was to con some freshmen out of some money (after all, his rent didn't pay itself). He'd look at the stars at night and basically give out horoscopes the next day.

But then, it started to get real.

He noticed things in the constellations, things that applied to him and to others from the signs to the planets to the house systems. From Tropical to Draconic he could read them all.

He charged good money for accurate readings. He has a 99% accuracy rate.

And while his school never found out about the readings and charging, apparently Hope's Peak did.

Masato is so caught up in his past, he barely notices the elevator stop at his floor. So caught up with nostalgia, he rushes past the younger male, knocking him over in the elevator.

The Super High School Level Astrologer doesn't notice the younger boy's glare and shaking fist as the elevator door closes.

* * *

It's raining and the only thing on Kino Makoto's mind is running late because of the damn train, food, homework and not being able to talk to her babies for a whole day.

She didn't say anything to them this morning, running out her apartment in a rush for being late to school. She's also overdue in watering them.

It's late and stormy and she just wants to get home. Makoto is even tempted to say she should stay home tomorrow since she probably won't be getting any homework done today, but that won't look good for Hope's Peak. Three days after getting accepted and she's already taking a day off?

She knows Hope's Peak has been keeping tabs on her, ever since word got out how her gardening skills are amazing. It's like she revives dead plants, can speak to them and can keep everything in good condition. It's been joked in her club in Juuban High that she's a guardian of plants.

She checks the time on her phone and swears under her breath that it's past 7 and begins to run as the rain comes down harder. She doesn't hate the rain or storms-in fact it's quite the opposite. It's just she's running way past schedule and it's going to knock her down. And Kino Makoto doesn't get knocked down.

As she runs, she notices a girl, slightly younger than her with long blonde hair in pigtails wandering mindlessly in the rain. The girl crosses the street and is seemingly ignorant of the car in dashing right in her view. Before she realizes it, Makoto is running faster than before and pushes her out the way of the speeding car, of which dashes past them with little to no care that it would hit a pedestrian.

Both of them lay panting in the street, clothes wet because of the rain and there umbrella's knocked a few inches away. Makoto checks the time again and gets up and dashes down the street to her apartment.

The young girl still sits in the street staring at Makoto in awe but also realizing she never got to thank The Super High School Level Botanist for saving her life.

* * *

He passes by the Crown Arcade and stares longingly inside. Saitou Shinnosuke watches through the clear doors as a young man with short raven hair and a young girl with blonde twin tails sit at the counter and talk and laugh with the tall blond haired arcade worker.

But he's far past playing silly arcade games after school with his friends, he tries to tell himself and forces his legs to walk past the arcade to his apartment filled with paperwork for upcoming cases. For being such a stoic young man, Shinnosuke was a damn good debater. And he knew it too.

He was so good, in fact, that he got roped into a case involving his old orphanage, regarding the treatment of children. He made a good case for his keeping his orphanage up and running despite there being people (usually other orphanages) trying to close it down. He knew there were many awful orphanages, but the one he grew up in after his mother died and his father overdosed was not one of them.

From his age to his good case making, apparently law firms picked up on this and offered him positions, weirdly uncaring that he didn't even have a college degree yet. It helped he also knew a lot about the law, but he actually hadn't considered going into the law field until Hope's Peak picked up on his skills.

He actually considered to deny the letter to Hope's Peak, originally wanting to go into the military but his childhood friend made him think otherwise. He turned back to look at the arcade as the wind blew, his shoulder-length silver hair eventually covering his vision.

The Super High School Level Lawyer took this as a sign to forgo his past and continue to focus on his future and walked home in silence.

* * *

They met in the weirdest way.

A young middle school girl throwing a test paper on a high school boy's head as he paraded the street in a tuxedo. That was two years ago.

Now Tsukino Usagi, with her long twin tails with buns on the top stands next to that boy outside the most prestigious school in the country. He glances over to her and they both nod silently.

They both take a step at the same time, synchronized and practiced for this very moment.

Now Chiba Mamoru knows something is wrong. His head is spinning and he runs a hand through his short raven hair. Why is he getting dizzy?

That jerkass security guard isn't here today so this will probably be the closest they can get to Hope's Peak Academy. This was a moment they were waiting for, so yet why was his head ruining it?

Usagi takes a step back, and puts a hand on her throbbing head. Crap, like this she can't even take a picture…

This wasn't supposed to happen.

After meeting two years ago, they both went off to a rocky start. Constant name calling and they could barely hold a simple conversation. It didn't help they had the same after school hangout and were both friends with the arcade worker, Furuhata Motoki. But things changed once they realized they had something in common.

They both wanted to get into Hope's Peak Academy.

Name calling turned into affectionate nicknames and suddenly they couldn't stop talking. Motoki called them 'fire-forged friends' in the lines of literal obsession. But neither of them saw it that way, it was just a simple want into a dream school, many kids had that.

Sure, Usagi wasn't the best student and was kind of lazy, but she knew all the gossip of Hope's Peak, after all, she knew three girls going there. She was also highly social and communicative, she got people talking about what she wanted to hear. Her dad was a magazine-editor who reported on the Hope's Peak practical exams. Sometimes, _she_ was the source of gossip.

And Mamoru was like your modern day renaissance man, being amazing so many subjects and skills but not particularly good in one single thing to warrant him a talent. He researched everything about Hope's Peak and even went on forums to find out everything about this year's incoming students and talents. It also helped he had a childhood friend attending.

But…yet…!

They tried to reach for each other but Usagi's legs give away first and Mamoru tries to catch her, only for him to fall also.

Two loud thumps could be heard resonating through the immediate area causing the birds to fly out of a nearby tree.

* * *

 _She wakes up on a beach, the sounds of the waves nearby and a handsome young man standing over her asking if she's alright._

* * *

 _..._

 _Author's notes:_

So this chapter just goes over everyone's backstories briefly in this universe, and it's obviously mixing some Sailor Moon anime/manga/PGSM/Sera Myu/game canon so I'll go into some explanations for some choices here.

Firstly, as you can tell I'm putting the names in Eastern order, as a bit of an homage to how most of the Dangan Ronpa fandom used to refer to characters by there last names before it was officially released in the west. But don't worry, I'll have them refer to each other by first names to make it easy to tell who's who. As for the using Super High School Level instead Ultimates however...I admit I like SHSL better because it's silly. **Also from this point on wards, I'm referring to Super High School Level as SHSL because it's shorter.**

The Sailor Moon side is mostly inspired by the manga, but I'll definitely be taking elements from other canons to spice things up. The Shitennou's names are definitely obvious of this.

Kunzite= Saitou Shinnosuke. Saitou comes from The Codename: Sailor V manga, where there was character that looked suspiciously like Kunzite that was Minako's senpai. He was referred to as Saitou-kun (if you reverse the order it's Kun-Saitou, pronounced Kunzite) and Sera Myu ran with this theory that they were the same gave Kunzite the alias Saitou for one of his human disguises. Shinnosuke comes from PGSM, where an amnesic Kunzite's human alias was names Shin. I just extended it because just calling him Shin just sounded kinda weird, I think it fits more for nickname than an actual one.

Nephrite= Sanjouin Masato. Obvious, it comes from the 90s. I didn't really see a point in giving him a new name, so I just kept this one.

Jadeite= Faregg Jun. Faregg comes from Sailor Moon: Another Story, where Rei goes to Nepal and meets a guy that looks like Jadeite. His name his Faregg and it turns out he's like a ghostly image guarding the town that Jadeite once ruled over. It's implied that he's Jadeite in a spiritual way and he projected himself as Faregg to protect and help Rei. As for Jun, well...Jadeite didn't really have an good human first name aliases, so I just made one up. I think it fits him.

Zoisite= Izono Izou. Izono comes from the manga, where he used it as alias for being a professor. Izou comes from one of the Sera Myu's. An alternative option I had was giving him the last name Saitou (also used for Zoi in one of the Sera Myu's) and first name Izono, but I didn't want to make him related to Kunzite.

For the Danganronpa side of things, I tried to give them all talents that weren't used before but I did let a few slide.

Makoto's talent of being a Botanist is also shared by Santa Shikiba, but I let this one slide since Santa doesn't show up in a main game. He does appear in DR Kirigiri though, but that's not a main series thing. I was going to give her a the talent of being a gardener, but that didn't sound right to me.

For Izou's talent of being a Hairstylist, it's kinda of unofficial thing that Genocider Syo's secondary talent is being a hairdresser/extremely good at cutting and styling hair due to her love and expertise with scissors but since it's unofficial I let this one go through.

Also, Nephrite's talent is my favorite. I can't wait to do free-time events to have him talk about a bunch of astrology facts.

And just as a warning from this point, this is a more SDR2 styled fic. It's not that I don't like DR1, I just prefer the setting of SDR2 better and remember it off the top of my head more.

 **This should about cover the notes. And don't worry about the Outers, Luna and Artemis etc. they'll be showing up also (you can't have a killing game with 10 people upupupu). So with that, start making guesses of who's going to be murdered, who's gonna be a murderer and who's gonna survive!**

 **-Sailor Rayquaza**


End file.
